


Experiments

by Newance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, dirkjake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newance/pseuds/Newance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different Dirkjake smuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dirk grabbed Jake's ass affectionately when the bedheaded adventurer stumbled into the kitchen for a mug of coffee. Dirk clad in only his shades, and a pink frilly apron inscribed with "Kiss the cook" smirked when the deeply tanned cheeks flushed with red.  
"Morning Princess." He chuckled, flipping the chocolate chip pancakes sizzling in the pan.  
"Mornin' Samurai." Nothing was sexier than Jake's raspy, morning after sex, moaning all night voice.  
"Pancakes, hot shot?" They used endearing nicknames almost always, a habit that crept out of the house more often than they wished.   
"You know it, Hot cakes." Jake left an open palmed slap on Dirk's exposed behind, not doing much to quell the desire already looming heavy over the blonde. 

Not long after dirk slid two plates of gooey pancakes onto the table, sitting across from his brown haired boyfriend. They ate in silence the majority, and when they simultaneously pushed their plates away, they looked at each other with wide smiles.

"You sounded great yelling my name last night." Dirk teased, another blush from Jake. 

"Fancy to see if you sound the same?" Jake taunted back, winking slyly. 

"Challenge fucking accepted, but I need a shower first." Dirk was baiting, he wanted to keep him waiting, or beckon a new experience out of it. As much as Dirk loved him, Jake was painfully vanilla. Dirk got up, clearing the dishes and cocking his hips, exposing his toned butt a little bit more.

"What's the point of tidying up if you're just going to get filthy again?" Jake stood and grabbed both cheeks full on, pressing flush against him and burying his nose in Dirk's neck, planting kisses. 

"Either you join me, or you just have to wait." Dirk playfully ground his hips into the semi hard arousal pushing against his butt. He pulled away, tossing off the apron and walking out in the nude toward the bathroom.

Hot water was met with even hotter lips as tongues clashes, and naked bodies became soaked in the steam. Large hands traced Dirk's hip bones, and pushed him against the cold tile a bit roughly, getting a gasped moan to escape Dirk's mouth. 

Jake pushed their erections together, wrapping his hand around them both, and rubbing gently while pulled back, looking deep into the orange eyes that showed more emotion than Dirk would have liked. He chomped his lip, holding back the moans that so desperately wanted to escape. 

Beads of precum slicked each other as Jake's pace increased, kisses long and deep, and water slicking skin under exploring brushes. 

"Jake. Jake please. Fuck me." Dirk whined, wrapping fists in wet brown hair. Jake moaned in response, nodding, and picking Dirk up, pressing him Against the tile, and Dirk wrapped his Legs around Jake's hips tightly. They hadn't stretched, so Jake pushed in extremely slowly, preventing fissure. 

Once Dirk had stopped painfully pulling his hair while he adjusted, jake began to thrust shallowly, the water helping lubricate. 

"Fuck. Oh god." Dirk growled, mashing his lips to Jake's and grinding down hard. Jake took this as encouragement, and began pushing harder and deeper into his boyfriend, hands planted firmly on the wall behind him. 

A thick cock, and a deep thrust managed to slam into Dirk's prostate unexpectedly, and a stifled scream of pleasure coursed out, head tilting back. Jake moaned at the noise, thrusting the same place over and over, keeping the loud shouts of his name, and explicits streaming faster than the shower water. 

He palmed Dirk's cock, rubbing faster with his ever increasing pace. "fuck. Fuck I'm gonna cum, Jake!" Dirk screamed, letting himself release the pent up hot inside him, white ooze shooting out with intensity. 

"Oh fuck, Dirk." Jake moaned, a few more deep thrusts bringing his own sweet release, riding out his orgasm in a tight ass. 

They washed up, kisses shared between shaking knees and palms. It was something new, and they both loved it. They were still kissing as they fell into bed, curling into each other, and although it was only late morning, fell asleep cuddled close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write smut quite often. If you wish for me to write you some, please drop me a message at www.spookin-didamounds.tumblr.com

Dirk pushed his hips roughly against Jake's, the adventurer straddling, and grinding down, on the blonde. What had started as an innocent day dull of Xbox and pizza had escalated to the point where Jake slowly slid his belt out of his short shorts, and started a heart wrenchingly gorgeous lap dance. 

Dirk now hated the fact he was wearing such tight jeans, as his erection pushed painfully against the zipper, and he groaned when he bumped Jake's own raging boner. Jake sucked at the hollow underneath Dirk's ear while his big fingers unzipped the offending jeans, letting Dirk's member come free of their bounds, and he nudged aside the thin boxers. Jake rolled his hips downward, brushing the bare, pink skin with the rough fabric of his dark shorts.

"Oh fuck, Jake." the throaty groan made Jake smirk, fumbling to free his own cock, and bring them together. Dirk slipped his hand down the back of the shorts, taking palm fulls of sweet ass. Dirk couldn't be happier, with a lapfull of buff, tanned jungle boy.

Dirk pressed his lips harshly against Jake's, wrapping one of his hand around their two cocks, and rubbing slowly, drinking in the panting grunts of Jake, whose straining thighs and sheer pleasure were mixing in a medley of pain and sweet erotic love. "Gadzooks, Dirk." He whined, staring deeply into the shades, which quickly were snatched away.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Jake?" Dirk asked, pressing butterfly kisses to his jaw and neck. When the nod made their noses bump together, Dirk nuzzled affectionately against it, pecking his lips softly. They got up, stumbling blindly to the bedroom, and Dirk shed his pants and boxers somewhere in the hallway. Jake let himself be straddled by the now-naked blonde he gave his affections too, drinking in kisses and moans as they were administered. 

Jake fumbled around on the bed like a worm, removing his clothes until the slender figure above him too pity and yanked the cloth off of his boyfriend. The click of the lube bottle was an echoing snap, and the cold of the gel made Jake seize, but soft stroking relaxed him when two fingers pushed inside from the start. Dirk took meticulous time teasing, and stroking Jake's tight entrance until he brushed his prostate, making Jake arch his back and wail loudly.

"Dirk, please. I'm ready already holy fuck." Dirk shut him up with a kiss, and slathered lube all over his aching member. One swift push and he was buried deep inside his stretched boyfriend, moans emanating from the both of them. After a moment, he began to shallowly thrust, moving a few centimeters per thrust. It didn't matter, he was already stimulated enough to let out deep, throaty groans. "Dirk, Dirk dear god fuck me faster." He didn't need more encouragement. 

Faster, harder, hips pistoning he brushed Jake's prostate, slamming into him over and over again. They kissed and tangled limbs in hair, moaning each others names until Dirk reached down and began jacking off Jake, then he earned screams of racked pleasure, and shudders as he came into his hand. A few more thrusts and Dirk pushed deep inside, cumming hot and fast inside Jake. He shook and moaned, going boneless after his relief. 

"God I love you." Dirk whispered, petting brunette locks lovingly. They kissed once more, more pure and innocently, and nestled into each other before drifting off in the evening twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> I write smut quite often. If you wish for me to write you some, please drop me a message at www.spookin-didamounds.tumblr.com


End file.
